Fabergé Egg
The Fabergé Egg is a petrified dinosaur's egg which has been decorated with images of the six Vertex entrances. History Early History Following it petrifying (apparently at the end of the Cretaceous period), the dinosaur's egg was left undiscovered for millions of years until it was seemingly found by the Super-Ancient Beings who created the Machine. From there, the Egg was painted with intricate images of the entrances to each of the six Vertices, and later hidden within the third Vertex beneath what would later be known as Hokkaido. The Hokkaido Vertex was discovered some time after Genghis Khan first arrived in Japan, around 1220 AD, and gifted Shogun Hojo Yoshitoki with the Third Pillar. During the course of Japaneses' construction of a maze to guard the Pillar in the Vertex, they discovered the Egg and were amazed by its appearance, believing the small creature petrified within to be a baby dragon. Shogun Yoshitoki would later send a messenger to inform Genghis of the developments of the Hokkaido Vertex and the discovery of the "Dragon's Egg", offering the Egg as a gift. However, by then Genghis had died and his son Ogedei had taken over. Though the exact circumstance is unclear, Ogedei apparently had the Egg taken to the old Khan's arsenal to be stored there, and had a shield with painted images copied from the egg set within Genghis's sarcophagus. Though unconfirmed, it has been suggested that there is more than one of the Egg, at least one of which may have been held by the European Royals, and inspired the manufacturing of Fabergé Eggs in Imperial Russia. Meanwhile the Neetha tribe were apparently aware of the Egg's existence as well. The Five Greatest Warriors When the Coalition of Minnows were researching the locations of the remaining Pillars and Vertices, their research into the Five Greatest Warriors, particularly Genghis Khan, led Julius and Lachlan Adamson to learn of the Egg's existence, with its valuable information of the Vertex entrances, was likely kept at Genghis's lost arsenal. Felix Bonaventura and the CIEF figured this out at roughly the same time, and both groups set out to locate Genghis's lost arsenal. As the CIEF and Chinese forces made their way into Mongolia to locate the Egg, the Japanese Blood Brotherhood, already aware of the Egg's existence, sought to find it first and destroy it in order to make finding the remaining Vertices more difficult. Soon Wolf, Rapier and Bonaventura located the Arsenal and made their way into the vault, finding the Egg standing proudly on a pedestal in the vault's center. As Bonaventura was taking pictures of the Egg, the CIEF were ambushed by Tank and the Blood Brotherhood, and Tank made sure his men destroyed Bonaventura's camera. Glancing at the Egg, Tank noted its beauty, and then casually proceeded to set off a small demolition charge to destroy it. After Tank and the Brotherhood were brought down, Rapier revealed he had managed to capture images of the Egg with a standard camera the Japanese had missed, satisfying Wolf that they had gotten what they needed. Jack West Jr, Zoe Kissane and Lily West managed to find Genghis's sarcophagus, and upon opening it found the shield with the images copied from the Egg, and opted to take it instead. Attributes The Fabergé Egg itself has no special qualities, but the intricate images of the Vertex entrances on its sides make it extremely valuable to anyone seeking the Vertices. Trivia . Category:Object Category:The Five Greatest Warriors